The Bait
by Galixa
Summary: Hayabusa wants only one thing from the Undertaker, his wife. Will he get her back? Note: The Hayabusa in the story is not the one from FMW. It's a friend who wrestles under that name.


The Bait  
  
The lights from the house made it shine like a star in the dark night. He approached it with stealth and extreme caution. He crept up to the window and peered in. He could see his prey very clearly. Her small frame was dwarfed by a larger one his adversaries, The Undertaker. His personality was different here than it was at the arena. Hayabusa began to feel jealousy when the deadman pulled the towel off of the young woman's body. Her long wet hair trailed down her back nearly covering the tattoo that sat at the base of it. Taker sat down on the bed and began to run his hands over her body. Jubei could only imagine what her skin felt like. He remembered her in a different way. She used to be a photographer for Gertner's family before being offered the job with the WWF. He had taken to following her more than following Warren. He had come close to approaching but by the time he decided on it she had left and become engaged to Taker. Hayabusa turned away when Taker began to nibble and kiss on her breasts.  
  
Lindsey stepped out of the shower and felt a warm towel wrap around her body, and a beard tickle her shoulder. " There you are. I thought you got lost." " Just making sure you don't catch a chill." He pulled her out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. He stripped off the towel and saw her body shiver a little bit. He leaned forward and lightly started to kiss her breasts. He pulled her forward and began to kiss the underside of her breasts and down her stomach till he reached her center. He missed seeing a bed of curls but figured that he could get her to grow them back gradually. He kissed the smooth bare skin and then parted her lips with his tongue. She reached forward and grasped the headboard when Taker kissed her clit.  
  
Hayabusa looked back in when everything went quiet. Both were breathing hard and her damp hair was spread all over her back. Her small form was resting on top of his chest. She pushed herself off letting her hair spill over her shoulders and onto her breasts. He reached up and brushed it away. He couldn't wait for the big man to leave the next morning. Hayabusa had planned every aspect. He knew that the quickest and best way to get under Taker's skin was to take away the one thing he cherished most. What would be better than to take his wife away?  
  
The next morning Taker stepped out of the car at the airport and walked over to the driver's side. " I wish you'd come with me." " I can't, and we've already been through this. Besides you'll be back in a few days." He grumbled a little before pulling her out of the car to kiss her. Taker gave her a good slap on the ass as he walked into the airport. She waited till he was inside before driving off. Lindsey parked the car in the garage relieved to be home. She hopped out and went back into the house. A gloved hand reached around and cover her mouth stifling her scream. She tried to get loose but Hayabusa wouldn't let go of her. He pulled her back into the bedroom slamming the door behind him. He pushed her down onto the bed and threw the lock on the bedroom door. He turned back to her looking her over smiling under his mask. He reached forward and grabbed her hand closely examining her wedding rings. She pulled away and scooted back on the bed. He walked over to the dresser and began to rummage through it. " Hayabusa?" He stopped and turned back to her. He smiled under his mask again. " What are you doing here?" " Impairing an opponent." He had found one of her robes and had pulled the tie off of it. " What?" " Your husband would do anything to ensure your safety." " Hayabusa don't do this." The phone rang disrupting them. " Answer it." She hesitantly picked it up. " Hell.Hello?" " Linds? You alright?" Marks voice brought her some courage. " No, I'm not. There's someone here. He's." Hayabusa's finger on the receiver stopped the conversation. He ripped the cord out of the wall preventing her from using the phone in the room. She leapt off of the bed and made a dash for the door. Hayabusa grabbed the stray cord and wrapped it around her neck pulling her away.  
  
Taker called the house again except this time there was no answer. He picked up his bag and hailed a cab. Hayabusa dragged her out of the house and threw her into her car. He opened the garage door and peeled out of the house. Taker pulled up about ten minutes later. He paid the cab and walked up to the open garage. He saw the rubber streaks and the door leading into the house ajar. He left his bag in the garage and went into the house screaming her name. He went into the master bedroom and saw it in disarray.  
  
Taker sat in the kitchen holding his head in hands. The police milled about him searching the house. They found a broken window in the basement, but no prints. " Mr. Callaway can you think of anyone who would want to harm her or you?" " Besides a deranged fan, no." " We'll do our best to find her sir. We'll need to tap your phones in case he calls." " That's fine, I'll do whatever it takes to get her back." Taker had called Vince and told him what happened. " Kidnapped? Are you sure?" " Yeah they found forced entry into the basement, and where the struggle took place." " You weren't there were you?" " No I was at the airport. I called the house to tell her that my flight was delayed and she told me that were was someone in the house with her. Someone cut off the conversation before she could get anything else out. They found the phone cord in the yard. It had her DNA on it. He took her car too." " Damn Taker. How about you take a few more days. I want you to be there incase he calls.  
  
Lindsey tried to get out at every light but he always stopped her. She saw that they were heading for a private airfield. " Where are you taking me?" He didn't answer her. He put the car into park and dragged her out heading for a jet sitting on the tarmac. She fought him tooth and nail. He eventually got her on the plane and they were soon in the air. She watched the field get smaller along with the hope of him getting caught. He undid a tie on the back of his neck and pulled off his mask. He seemed even more menacing without his mask. His cold eye's and gruesome scar made her sink back in her seat further. He walked over and grabbed her wrists. He found her wedding rings again and began to pull them off of her finger. " No!" She tried to get her hands away but he stilled them and got the rings off. " A little something to prove to your husband that I really do have you." Lindsey kept one eye on Hayabusa and another on the cord holding her wrists together. He was watching her very closely. She had been able to shift the knot from in front to behind. She very carefully worked on it trying not to draw to much attention to herself. Both of them felt the plane begin to descend and soon land. Hayabusa turned his back on her so he could put his mask back on. Lindsey seized the opportunity and got the rest of the cord off. They opened the door to the plane and she bolted out of her seat. Hayabusa turned just to see her make a break for the door. He grabbed the cord on the way out of the plane and gave chase. She ran into the airport being thankful that it was pretty full. Hayabusa would have a hard time finding her in the crowd she pushed her way over to the phones and immediately called home. She kept looking over her shoulder checking to make sure she was ok. A very tired and worried Taker answered the phone. Hayabusa had removed his mask again so he would blend into the crowd better. He looked around and saw a sign for the phones. " Mark?" Taker and the police instantly perked up. They began to trace the call. " Linds, sweetie are you alright?" She sounded scared and was out of breath. Hayabusa saw the phones and began searching for her. He soon saw her and walked up behind her. She began to answer but she was cut off and her voice became very muffled. " She's fine right now, but she won't be when I get her somewhere more private." The police made a motion for him to continue the conversation. " Who is this?" " You'll know soon enough. Till then you had better hope that she behaves better than she has today. I don't like it when people try to run from me." He sounded like he was saying it more to Lindsey than to Taker. " Let me talk to her." " She's listening." Hayabusa lowered the phone to her ear. " Linds sweetie it's going to be alright. I promise I'll get you out of this the cops are doing everything they can." He had just gotten the last part out when he heard the other end click and then a dial tone. He put the phone down and looked at the officers. " We got it. They're at the Birmingham airport." One of the officers cell phone rang. " They found her car at an airport about an hour away from here. The owner said that they got on a private jet registered to a Maxwell Gertner about eleven this morning." Taker had stopped listening. He wanted to get on his bike and go after her but something else told him to stay put. None of them with the exception of Lindsey knew what this guy was capable of.  
  
Hayabusa had her arm pulled so far behind her back that she thought it was going to come out of joint. He pushed her into a waiting car and grabbed hold of her leg when she tried to climb out of the other side. He then made a signal to the driver to go. Warren had left everything he had used on Morgan in the car. Her replaced the silk cord with steel attaching handcuffs to either side of the car so her arms were spread. This gave her upper body virtually no movement. " You don't give up do you?" " Neither does my husband." " You're not going to see your husband for awhile." " I doubt that. They were tracing the call that I made." " They'll be able to trace it to the airport. After that they're looking for a needle in a haystack." " You're not exactly the most inconspicuous person." " Gertner is." She got a questioning look on her face. " I found out a few things that could destroy his reputation. How else do you think I go his daddy's jet, and his car? He still has everything that he used with Morgan so I'm just taking advantage of his obsession."  
  
Lindsey hadn't thought about calling Morgan. As far as Lindsey knew Morgan was still with the UAWF. Hayabusa pulled out her rings and began to inspect them. " Why did you marry him?" " Because I love him." He put the rings back in his pocket, and moved right in front of her. He removed his gloves and placed his hands on her sides. She tried to pull away but she couldn't move. His hands traveled up to her breasts. He weighed them with his hands before starting to massage them. She brought her leg up and kicked him off of her sending him crashing into the other end of the car. Hayabusa sat back up rubbing his skull. He moved back over to her. She raised her leg ready to kick him again. He got another shot to the stomach before catching both of her legs. " Very tricky." He ran his hands along her thighs. She looked out of the window and saw that they had journeyed to a very secluded area and were approaching a rather small brick house with large oak trees almost hiding it from view. The car lurched to a stop and Hayabusa clicked a lever on either side and brought her arms down snapping both pairs of cuffs on her wrists. The driver helped to get her out of the car and into the house. The minute they got her into the fading afternoon light she let out a scream hoping that someone would hear. " Scream till your hoarse. No one besides him and I will her you. This place is totally isolated." They got her into the house and took her down a flight of stairs behind a panel in the wall. The room was massive. The floor was covered with slate tiles, which made it seem even colder than it felt. There was a huge, dark wooden bed sitting in the middle of the room. She could see that the legs had been bolted to the floor to prevent anyone from moving or taking it. It was covered in black satin sheets and an Egyptian cotton comforter. This was definitely Warren's work. He had spared no expense on anything. Hayabusa took advantage of the momentary distraction to snap another steel manacle to her ankle. She figured that the chain ran to a bolt under the bed. The driver held on to her while they removed the handcuffs from her wrists. He then pushed her back onto the bed and walked back up the stairs. Hayabusa walked over to the stairs and then turned back. " Just so you know this room is sound proof. You can scream all you want and no one will ever know that you're here." That thought wasn't comforting. He marched back up the stairs. She heard the panel lock click and she knew she was screwed. Even if they had traced the call to Birmingham they would never be able to trace her all the way out here.  
  
By the time Taker came back everyone knew what had happened. All of them offered encouragement and help. He sat back watching some of the newer talent wrestle. He switched off the t.v. As he started to get ready for his match when his brother came rushing in. "Turn on your t.v" " Why?" " Just do it!" Taker grumbled and did as Kane asked. He nearly fell out of his chair when he saw why. One of the newer guys was wearing Lindsey's rings around his neck. He pulled out his cell phone and immediately called the police. By the time the police got there the guy was gone. Vince came in demanding to know what was going on. " One of the new guys was wearing Lindsey's rings around his neck." " You sure?" " Positive, I had both her engagement ring and wedding band specially made for her." " Do you know who it was?" " No he had some weird ass name." Two of the newer guys came in and approached Taker. " His name is Jubei Hayabusa. We used to wrestle with him back in the UAWF." Taker looked at them funny before speaking. " Do you know where he would take her?" Both men shook their heads no. " Sorry Taker, I wish we could give you more." " Thanks." He shorted on the names. " I'm Blitz this is Riot. If you need any help taking Hayabusa down give us a call. We know a few other people that wouldn't mind getting a piece of him." " You all said that you used to wrestle with him?" " Yup, had to help a good friend of mine get away from his boss." " Boss?" " He's normally a hired gun, but I think he was acting on his own." " Whom did he work for?" " Warren Gertner." The investigating officer spoke up. " That explains where he got the plane." " Could we find out where the plane went after Birmingham?" " It flew out to California, without passengers. They could be anywhere by now." Taker let out a frustrated sigh. Another dead end, another false hope. Taker went back to his hotel and fell onto the bed exhausted. It had only been a week but his whole world had been turned inside out. He fell into a restless sleep and dreamed of the day they met. The studio was pretty empty with the exception of the photographer getting a light reading off of the motorcycle. He knew all of the photographers except for this one. Vince had mentioned that this would be her first shoot and to go easy on her. Then the dream went into the last night that they had been together. Except it wasn't him with her anymore. The room became dark and cold. A black figure was pinning her down. He could swear he heard her screams. She seemed like she was in pain and he started to yell at the figure to stop. Kane woke up to someone yelling. He moved over to his brother's bed and began to shake him awake. His brother had been plagued with nightmares since this whole thing began. Takers eyes flew open and he lay there for a few minutes unsure of what happened.  
  
Lindsey dozed on the bed unable to fight sleep any longer. The driver crept back down the stairs and slipped the manacle off. He then removed her clothes being careful not to rip them. He admired her for a few minutes letting his hand move up her leg. He stopped when she stirred. Placing a silk negligee on the bed he picked up her clothes and placed the manacle back on before creeping back upstairs.  
  
She began to shiver in the cold air and woke up looking around. They had taken her clothes, more than likely they were going to become her traveling attire. She saw the negligee lying next to her. Her groan echoed off of the walls. I suppose it's better than nothing. She slipped it on and found that it didn't cover much. It had slits on either side that traveled all the way up to the top of her thigh, and it had two strips of cloth that wrapped around her body in a criss cross pattern that barely covered her breasts. She tied the two strips behind her neck before flopping back down. Mark would definitely love this. She smiled when she thought about what his reaction would be. For his longer trips she had gone out and bought him a little surprise for each one. His favorite was when she had greeted him at the door naked. He loved the fact that the only work involved was getting his own clothes off. She heard the lock on the panel click and the hinge creak. She went on alert when Hayabusa came down. The cream negligee was a stark difference to the black sheets. He murmured his approval as he walked over to her; She tried to pull her legs up underneath of her body but he stopped her. " You should know better than that." He forcefully pulled legs back down. She lay there glaring at him. He decided to do a little emotional damage. " Your husband is looking rather tired. From I hear he's been plagued with nightmares. You should've seen what happened when I wore your rings around my neck. The whole backstage was in an uproar." Her gaze hardened. " You'll be lucky if you get out in one piece again." " No because I left a little message for him that stated that if he did anything to me that the same thing would happen to you. So if he wants to keep you healthy then he'll leave me alone." His face was inches from hers letting her know what was next. He came down hard on her lips pressing her further into the mattress. He undid the robe and threw it off to side. Pinning her hands above her head he undid the tie behind her neck and the pulled the garment from her body. He was swallowing her screams by continually keeping his lips locked on hers. He didn't care if the room was sound proof. He hated it when women screamed. She tried to scream louder when he forced her legs open. He did pull away when he entered her loving how her cry echoed off of the walls. Once he was inside of her she stopped screaming and tried to claw him. His body was covered in scars making it hard for him to see where she had scratched him. He needed to talk to Warren about a better lighting system. Within a few minutes he found the relief he was seeking and let out a little laugh as he got up off of her. He slipped the robe back on and threw the gown back to her. Taker practically threw his bag across the room when he got the note. " That son of a bitch!" Kane read the note and let out a sigh. " He's using her as an insurance policy. This isn't good." " You're damn right it isn't good! Some fucking nut job breaks into my house kidnaps my wife, who I don't even know if she's still alive, and pulls this shit. I don't even know what he's done to her. All I want to is hunt the little bastard down and make him tell me where she is." " The best thing to do is give the note to the cops. They'll be able to trace where it came from." Taker watched as Hayabusa came down the ramp still wearing Lindsey's rings. Both men noticed that he was more scratched up than normal. There were claw marks all over his back, arms, hands, and even some on his face. " What the hell happened to him?" Both saw a bruises on his stomach and back. " I'd say he got with in striking distance." Taker continued to glare at the t.v. Hoping Riot would do some damage. The crowd booed Hayabusa all the way to the ring. Riot was waiting for him ready to get answers. " Where is she?" " Who?" The banter went back and forth all through the match. Riot had really wished it was a hardcore match rather than a normal match. Hayabusa gave Riot a hard kick to the chin and covered him for the pin. " Tell Taker I'm enjoying making his wife scream." Riot grabbed the chain around Hayabusa's neck when he stood up to leave. He handed Taker the rings after the match. He weighed them in his hand. " He didn't tell you anything?" Riot hesitated. " He did but I really don't want to get my ass kicked." " What did he say?" " He said that he was enjoying making Lindsey scream." His fist tightened around the chain and he let out a sigh. " Did he leave already?" " Yeah, he doesn't stick around after his matches." Riot felt bad for Taker. Not being able to do anything except sit and wait. He didn't think he would be able to do that. Two months passed with no word. Taker had started wearing her rings on his chain hoping they would help. He was getting tried of waiting and ready to attack. Then one night he got a break that he never thought could happen. Taker was standing just outside of the backstage entrance enjoying the quiet. He didn't have anything to do anymore so he had started coming to the shows early to keep his mind occupied. He rarely went home anymore either. He had travel from Mobile to Birmingham. Paul and his wife insisted that he stay with them. He stepped back inside and started to go to his dressing room when he heard a voice that he never thought he would hear again. Hayabusa's limo pulled into the arena. He didn't see anyone so he figured it would be pretty easy to get her into the building. The driver helped to get her out of the car. The minute the door closed she did the only thing she could. She yelled at the top of her lungs. " MARK!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hayabusa clamped a hand over her mouth to shut her up. He shoved her into a parked car and struck her across the cheek. Taker came running back out to see Hayabusa strike her. " LINDS!" Both of them turned. Hayabusa had an evil smirk on his face. He drew her in front of him and held her still. She had lost weight, and gained muscle. She was dressed in stiletto heels, a black leather miniskirt, and a black mid drift halter-top. He handed her off to the driver and told him to get her out of the building. The driver started to drag her back to the limo. Hayabusa stopped him and seized her lips earning himself a hard kick to the shin. He whispered something to the driver before shoving her into the limo and slamming door. The driver peeled out before she could get out. Taker stood there glaring at Hayabusa. " One day you're going to slip boy." Hayabusa walked by as he said that. The smaller man stopped to turn and look at Taker. " If I do then she's coming with me." Then Hayabusa turned and went inside. Taker waited for him to disappear before making a mad dash for his bike. He peeled out of the garage after the limo. When he caught it the driver did his best to ditch him. The car finally pulled into an empty parking lot. Taker pulled in right behind him ready for a fight. He stopped dead is his tracks when he rounded the limo. The driver had Lindsey in front of himself with a revolver pointed at her head. " Do her a favor and back off! She's already in enough trouble as is. Isn't that right sweetie?" His hand snaked up under the skirt and he began to stroke her. She let out a small cry. Taker saw that one of her ankles had a scabbed ring around it. " Please just let me talk to him." The driver removed his hand and looked at her then at him. He pulled out a key and undid the cuffs on her wrists. He whispered into her " Either one of you try anything and I'll kill you both." He then looked at Mark and shouted to him." You've got five minutes." He pushed her forward causing her to stumble. Taker stepped forward and caught her. She was in tears and gripping his waist. She pulled him down so she could whisper something to him. " They're keeping me about two hours outside of Birmingham. It's a small brick house concealed by large oak trees. There's a secret panel in the den. I'm not sure how to open it but there's a secret room behind it. That's where they're hiding me." The gun clicked behind her. She kissed him. He held on to her almost refusing to let her go. " I have to go with him." " No you don't." " Mark he told me that if we tried anything that he would kill us both. I'll be fine I promise. Please just tell the police what I told you. I love you." The driver walked up and dragged her back locking the cuffs back around her wrists. Taker stood there wanting to kill the son of a bitch that was taking her away. The driver kept the gun pointed at Taker till he got into the car and drove off. Taker took note of the license plate and burned it into his memory. He went back to the arena and called the police. " What did she tell you sir?" " She said that they were keeping her at a small brick house covered up by oak trees about two hours outside of Birmingham. There's a secret room by or under the den. She said there's a panel in one of the den walls. I also got the license plate numbers off of the car." He rubbed his eyes. " There's something else." " What's that?" Taker found it hard to find the words. " I think one or both are continually raping her." The officer looked at him funny. " You're sure about this?" " Well unless you can explain why she cried out in pain when he touched her clit." The officer sputtered before closing his book and walking off. Kane sat down next to his brother. " This is good. We have search criteria now." " I wanted to hold onto her for forever. I also wanted to kill both of them." The driver came rushing down the stairs waking her out of a dead sleep. When he got her back up the stairs she swore she heard sirens. He pushed her out of the door and into the waiting car. Hayabusa pulled her in making sure to hold on to her. The driver floored it and soon hit the main highway. The cops got to the house just as they disappeared out of sight. They were the first one's in with Taker right behind them. They found the panel ajar. Taker's hopes were higher than they had been in months. " They must've just left." They dispatched a few cars to go after them. Taker stood in the secret room shuddering in the cold. The room was bare except for the large bed. He climbed back up the stairs and out to one of the police cars. The limo was found deserted about a week later. After that the trail went cold again. Taker was resigned to sit and wait.  
  
The End of Part One 


End file.
